


Шрамы

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На спине Шута после пыток Белой Женщины остался огромный безобразный шрам, которого Шут очень стесняется. Фитц всеми возможными способами убеждает, что стесняться тут нечего.<br/>Бета: wakeupinlondon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы

— Не надо.  
Шут отстранился, втянул голову в плечи, съежился. Казалось, что еще немного — и он исчезнет, как пикси с первыми солнечными лучами. Шмыгнет в щель в стене — и поминай как звали!  
— Любимый, в шрамах нет ничего постыдного.  
Мне хотелось его утешить, но с той ночи, когда он плакал в моих объятиях, Шут больше не позволял к себе притронуться. Отшучивался, уклонялся, избегал любого, даже самого нечаянного прикосновения.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Как?  
— Так. Я — Шут.  
«А еще дурак», — хотелось мне в сердцах добавить, но я сдержался. Снова. Наблюдал, как он одевается в свой коричневый балахон, который чем-то напоминал женское платье. На спине у Шута был огромный безобразный шрам, оставшийся на месте содранной татуировки, но мне порой казалось, что Бледная Женщина не кожу с него приказала срезать, а скорлупу. Надежную, прочную, проверенную годами, за которой было так удобно прятаться. Лишившись этой скорлупы, Шут стал не просто беззащитным — беспомощным. Он не знал, как себя вести и зачем жить дальше. Часто замирал посреди разговора и бессмысленно таращился в пустоту, а мне оставалось только сжимать кулаки в бессильной ярости и следить, чтобы он не натворил глупостей.  
Жили мы в заброшенной хижине, которая находилась недалеко от сада драконов. Если бы я захотел, то мог бы вернуться назад в Баккип. Чейд не раз и не два упоминал об этом. Уговаривал, предлагал сделку, шантажировал, даже попробовал давить на жалость. Дескать, Неттл нуждается в отце, Дьютифул — в наставнике, а Молли… Впрочем, о том, в чем нуждается Молли, я старался не думать.  
У меня был Шут, который ни за что не вернется к королевскому двору. Роль Лорда Голдена сыграна, а реквизиты отброшены за ненадобностью, как в свое время шутовский колпак и инструменты для резьбы по дереву.  
Я знал, что Шут каждый день ходит к каменным драконам. Бродит между ними, порой касается спящих тел и что-то ищет. Что-то очень важное, что разом даст ответы на все вопросы — но не находит. И это ранило его так же сильно, как неспособность видеть будущее.  
Шут больше не был Пророком.  
«Пуст, — повторял он. — Пуст и бесполезен».  
Я не мог исправить тот вред, что причинила ему Бледная Женщина, но кое-что изменить все еще оставалось в моих силах.

***  
Вечером я как обычно развел огонь в очаге и приготовил ужин. Шут вяло ковырял ложкой в тарелке и о чем-то думал, то и дело морща лоб и поглядывая в сторону дверей. Его кожа стала темнее, отчего золотой цвет превратился в теплый ореховый, а черты лица выглядели острее, выразительнее. Если раньше мне казалось, что Шут взрослел, то сейчас он постарел. Это не оставило след на внешности — его кожа по-прежнему была гладкой, без морщин, но Уитом я постоянно ощущал рядом с собой больного, усталого зверя.  
— Шут, — позвал я его.  
Он посмотрел на меня, и я протянул ему чашу с вязкой мазью, пахнущей душицей и розмарином.  
— Шрамы ноют, — сказал я, снимая рубашку. — Поможешь?  
Шут на миг замер, нахмурился, а потом робко улыбнулся — впервые за долгое время. Я повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы не мешать. Огонь в очаге горел, языки пламени вытягивались в причудливые формы, сплетались, чтобы через мгновение разлететься искрами. Яблоневые поленья весело потрескивали, освежая воздух. Касания Шута были осторожными и обжигающе холодными. Его пальцы прошлись по рваному шраму от стрелы, потом спустились ниже, к рубленой ране, доставшейся мне от полукровок. Ране, которая едва не убила меня. В этот шрам Шут не столько втирал мазь, сколько просто водил пальцами. Ласкал.  
Я сглотнул, было ужасно неловко. Казалось, будто сердце стучит так громко, что еще миг — и выскочит наружу. В комнате невыносимо пахло травами и яблоками, летом, отчего хотелось откинуться назад и представить, что это солнце согревает тебя, а не очаг.  
Шрам на плече заинтересовал Шута:  
— Откуда он? Раньше я его не видел.  
— Неудачно упал, когда чинил крышу.  
— А этот? — Он обвел пальцами тонкую белесую нить, тянущуюся вдоль ребер.  
— Не успел уклониться на тренировке.  
Шут изучал меня руками, глазами. Впервые за долгое время его глаза казались живыми, а взгляд — жадным, требовательным. Он пересел так, чтобы лучше меня видеть. Обработал шрамы на теле, потом потребовал показать руки. Они были грубыми, мозолистыми, привычными к тяжелой работе. И шрамов на них было много: мелких, едва заметных, служивших напоминанием о невнимательности.  
В шрамы на лице Шут мазь втирал уверенно, властно. Даже насмешливо фыркнул, когда я чихнул, вдохнув слишком резкий запах лекарства.  
Когда он закончил, мы так и остались сидеть друг напротив друга, не в состоянии пошевелиться или что-то сказать. Слова были лишними.  
Тишина давила, но я боялся нарушить ее. Боялся потерять миг, когда Шут смотрел на меня, а не мимо.  
Но вот он вздохнул и проговорил скороговоркой:  
— Помогисошрамомнаспине.  
Прозвучало неразборчиво, но я не рискнул переспрашивать. Лишь кивнул и забрал чашу с мазью.

Шорох ткани — и вот Шут повернулся ко мне спиной. Он опустил голову низко-низко, чтобы я не заметил, насколько ему неловко и неприятно, что я вижу его таким. Я сделал вид, что не обратил внимания. Зачерпнул прохладной мази и аккуратно втер ее в шрам на его спине. Ласково, едва ощутимо касался все еще красных воспаленных бугров, а потом, не удержавшись, легко поцеловал обнаженное плечо.  
Шут вздрогнул.  
Неужели я допустил ошибку? Неужели позволил лишнего, и он вновь замкнется в себе? Я затаил дыхание, ожидая его реакции. Пусть сердится. Пусть кричит, только бы не молчал!  
Но вот Шут повернулся ко мне и прошептал:  
— Ты не должен.  
— Не решай за меня.  
Он потянулся ко мне и обхватил лицо. Прислонился лбом к моему лбу, как делал множество раз, и сказал:  
— О, Фитц! Порой ты слишком жесток. Я могу пожелать большего.  
— Не решай за меня, — повторил я, а потом добавил: — Любимый.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— А как?  
— Ты знаешь, _Любимый_ , — сказал он, сделав акцент на последнем слове. Сейчас передо мной был не тот слабый, потерявший себя человек, не эксцентричный Лорд Голден и не Шут, с которым я дружил в юности. Возможно, это была та самая грань его личности, которую он еще никогда никому не показывал. Она одновременно пугала меня и завораживала.  
Я зажмурился, а потом прошептал то, что он хотел услышать и что я сам боялся произнести все это время:  
— Фитц.  
Кажется, обмен именами в его племени считался высшим проявлением любви. Рассказывал ли он об этом мне, или я это придумал?..  
Сейчас это не имело значения.  
Важным оставалось лишь то облегчение и радость, которую он испытал, услышав заветное слово. Я читал эмоции на его лице, как в открытой книге, и не мог остановиться. Он первым потянулся ко мне. Его губы оказались жесткими, потрескавшимися, а сам Шут — нетерпеливым.  
Он напоминал мне путника, долгое время страдающего от жажды и наконец-то нашедшего родник с водой. Самой обычной, пресной, но для него она была слаще и изысканнее вина полувековой выдержки.  
Я откинулся на лежак, заменявший мне постель, и увлек Шута за собой. Он рассмеялся, укусил меня за губу — не до крови, лишь наказывая за поспешность. С нажимом провел ладонями по моим плечам и вниз, к ремню. Пряжка щелкнула, а я вздрогнул, ощутив на члене прохладную ладонь Шута. Даже сейчас его кожа была холоднее, чем у обычного человека.  
Он начал двигать рукой, второй вцепившись мне в плечо. Его длинные волосы свесились вперед, и мой мир сузился до ощущений и чужому дыханию на лице, едва заметному, ласкающему, как шелк.  
Шут двигал рукой уверенно, вдоль ствола, а потом выше, круговыми движениями дразня головку. Я дышал прерывисто, тяжело, но у меня и мысли не было отвернуться или зажмуриться.  
Чувствовал, что нельзя. Что если сейчас сглуплю, то Шут мне не простит. А он наблюдал: за моим дыханием, слизывал капли пота со лба, упивался букетом эмоций и улыбался, словно сумасшедший.  
Осмелев, я прикоснулся к нему. Сначала неловко, просто обхватив руками. Эда, откуда мне было знать, чего он ожидал? В конце концов, в моей постели были лишь женщины и то не очень много. Но Шуту было этого достаточно.  
Позже он признался, что боялся, что я оттолкну. Боялся увидеть на моем лице презрение или — еще хуже! — жалость. Но об этом я узнаю потом, а сейчас я вдыхал запах пота и мускуса, смешанный с травами, целовал его губы, лицо, кожу, позволяя перехватить инициативу.  
В какой-то миг мы оба оказались обнаженными. Его рука все еще ласкала мой член, но этих прикосновений мне было мало. Шут понял это и опустился ниже, к паху.  
— Что ты…  
«…делаешь?» — хотел спросить я, но не успел. Его рот вобрал в себя мой член, вырвав у меня протяжный стон.  
Горячо.  
Влажно.  
Упоительно.  
Шут умел пользоваться языком, а его настойчивость сводила с ума. Он глубоко всасывал член, двигал рукой, постепенно наращивая темп. Неосознанно я вцепился в его волосы, желая большего. И он дал мне это. Разрядка была похожа на боль от удара мечом: такая я же неотвратимая и всепоглощающая. Той ночью у меня стало на один шрам больше.  
Шут ухмыльнулся и облизал губы, потом лег рядом, прижавшись так тесно, как только мог. Его тело было полностью расслаблено, а дыхание — ровное и размеренное, словно это не он только что довел меня ртом до изнеможения.  
— А ты?  
— Мне этого достаточно. Пока что.  
— Пока что?  
— Пока что, — повторил Шут. Его голос был переполнен предвкушением и какой-то безрассудной радостью, словно это я доставил ему удовольствие.  
Я укрыл нас одеялом и повернулся на бок, крепче обнимая Шута.  
Впервые за долгие годы я ощущал себя счастливым.


End file.
